Service providers may use a variety of user authentication tools to verify an identity of a user. For example, a service provider may use the authentication tools to verify the identity of the user prior to providing information or services access to the user. The user authentication tools may be based on data that uniquely identifies the user. Example authentication tools include a password, a personal identification number, personal information about the user, or the like. In an example, a banking service may prompt a user to provide password and/or a personal identification number prior to providing account information to the user.
In some instances, a service provider may use a multi-factor authentication technique to verify an identity of a user when sharing private data with the user. In an example, a user may wish to recover or reset a password that was previously established with a service provider. In this example, the service provider may initially prompt a user to provide pre-established personal information (e.g., the user's city of birth, maiden name, or the like). Upon verifying the personal information, the service provider may issue a phone call, an email or a text message that contains the password or instructions for resetting the password.